


Terushou

by avakaashi



Series: Haikyuu Captain AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boners mostly, Brief Grinding?, Confessions, Flirty Terushima Yuuji, Forward Daishou Suguru, Just very slight NSFW, M/M, Sleepy Daishou Suguru, Sleepy Terushima Yuuji, Slight Dirty Talk, Suggested Sex, nothing too bad, slight suggestive content, who would've thought?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avakaashi/pseuds/avakaashi
Summary: Daishou finally confesses to Terushima, and it leads to a bit of a problem...
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Haikyuu Captain AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Terushou

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Haikyuu AU on instagram, go check it out @haikyuudrugs!

Daishou wasn't exactly sure why he was going to Terushimas house.

Okay, that's a lie.

He didn't like Terushima feeling lonely. It made him...upset? He didn't exactly know what this feeling was.

And he definitely didn't know what direction this visit would go in.

—

When Daishou showed up at Terushimas house, the latter was definitely surprised.  _ Why has the man I've been simping over nonstop for the past, like, three months showed up on my doorstep? _ He didn't have an answer for it.  _ Hell _ , he couldn't even tell if this was a dream or not.

"Um, hello." Daishou greeted Terushima awkwardly.

Terushima didn't know how to respond.  _ What the fuck? Just say hello! _ "Hi!"  _ God dammit, Teru, not like that! _

They just stood there for a moment , not looking at each other. In fact, they'd stare at anything besides each other. It was possibly the most awkward interaction to exist.

"So," Terushima blurted out, finally breaking the torturous silence. "Why'd you come over? More importantly how the fuck did you find out where I live? Stalking me, are you?" He asked the last question with a smirk on his face, to which Daishou rolled his eyes at.

"I can answer the first question."  _ Fucking liar. _

"Okay, then do it." Terushima crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe. Shit that's hot.

Daishou had to think of something quick.  _ Fuck, Suguru, get your head in the game _ _!_ "You being upset on the timeline is bumming me out."  _ Not like that, you sound like an inconsiderate asshole! _

Only someone who was paying  _ very _ close attention to the blonde would notice the quiet wince coming from Terushima, who felt a little offended by the statement.

"Well, wouldn't wanna 'bum you out'. I'll keep that in mind next time, you can leave now." Terushima tried his best to sound playful and not upset, but it was hard to do when he was truly pissed off.

Daishou was quick to stop the door from closing, pushing it back open and letting himself inside. He sat down at the kitchen table near the front door and stared at Terushima.

"Gee, come on in. Take a seat. Make yourself at home, Shou-chan!" Terushima exclaimed sarcastically as he closed the door before making his way to sit across from Daishou.

"You think I came here to tell you that? I could've texted you that."

Terushima raised a brow at this, growing more and more confused every second. "You literally said-"

"You never listen to me, why start now?"

Damn, he was right. He was too right. Daishou knew Terushima too well.

This is a good time to tease him some more.

"So, you must really be in love with me then, huh?" Terushima smirked.

And in 3, 2, 1...

"Please. In love with you? Not a chance." Daishou snickered.

Terushima sighed, getting up from his seat. "Whatever you say. So, will you be leaving now?"

"Wha-no, I..." He what? What was he supposed to say? He might as well just tell the truth. Its not a love confession.

"I was worried. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Daishou began, annoyed that he gave in. "We're friends. I worry, you know?"

Terushima was looking up at Daishou with sparkles in his eyes, a surprised look on his face. "You were just...worried? About-About me?" He looked as if he was about to cry. This was totally different from the Terushima he usually hung around.

Daishou nodded, standing up from his seat and walking over to Terushima. "Thought you may need...a hug, or something, I gue-"

Daishou's words were cut off by Terushima wrapping his arms around his torso. He could hear him sniffle a bit as Terushima enjoyed this new feeling(one that he was, in fact, very much enjoying). "It's been a while since someone has actually cared about me."

Daishou could swear his heart broke right then. Letting down his guard for a few minutes wouldn't hurt, right? He figured it wouldn't be too bad, so he returned the hug, his grip tight on the blonde.

"Can we just stand here? For a bit...?" Terushima mumbled into Daishou's sweater.

To this, Daishou smiled. A real smile. Not his signature smirk that he gave to everyone, enemies and friends alike. This was a smile. He felt happy.

"Yeah." Daishou answered, planting a light kiss on the top of Terushimas head, "Yeah, we can."

—

They did stay like that for a while, but soon moved to Terushimas bed(which was much comfier). Now, Terushimas head was on Daishous lap as he slept, the latter's hand tangled in the fake blondes' hair.

Daishou couldn't help but stare at Terushima as he slept, he even looked pretty while doing that. Wait, what the fuck? Why was Daishou having this kinds of thoughts? He didn't like him...

Right?

"Shou-chan?" Said a tired, worn out voice. Daishou then noticed that Terushima was now wide awake, looking him in the eyes.

He had noticed him staring.

"Teru-"

"Were you watching me sleep?"

Yes, he was. How would he say that, though? And what if Terushima thought it was creepy?

But, of course, at 11 pm on a weekend while both of them were half awake, Daishou decided to say a huge "fuck you" to his brain.

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

Terushimas eyes widened. He hadn't expected him to actually admit it. "Yeah."

Well, it's now or never...

Daishou removed his hand from Terushimas hair and rested it on the side of his cheek, his thumb grazing over his bottom lip.

"And is this okay?"

Terushima swallowed the lump in his throat.  _ Was this really happening? _ He sure hoped so.

"Yeah."

Daishou leaned down so his lips were only just above Terushima's.

"And this?" He whispered, barely audible, but Terushima heard it loud and clear.

"Yes." Terushima said before he pulled Daishou down onto his lips himself.  _ Wow. This was better than he had imagined. Yeah, he had imagined it before. How could he not? _

After they finally pulled apart, Terushima just stared at Daishou. "Daish-"

"Call me Suguru." Daishou blurted out unintentionally.

Oh shit.

Terushima teared up a bit. It was obvious he was very emotional when he's tired.

"Suguru." Terushima corrected. "So...what exactly does this mean?"

Daishou pretended to think for a moment, "I think it means..." He was suddenly hovering over Terushima, their mouths just a mere inch away once again.

"I wanna take you on a date."

Terushima nodded his head slightly, knowing that even the slightest movement in the wrong(or right) direction could result in...well, another kiss. But that wouldn't be so bad, would it? Not like it made much of a difference. Daishou leaned down and kissed Terushima again, this time with more force.

It was hot, Terushima had to admit.

Oh fuck, of course it was hot. It was Daishou Suguru. But now there was another problem...

Daishou's eyes widened slightly, and Terushima's cheeks flushed as he brought his hands up to cover his face.

"Teru, are you..." Daishou paused for a moment, probably checking again, "Are you hard?"

Yes, he was hard, one of the most attractive people he'd ever seen was currently on top of him and just made out with him.

Terushima only nodded slightly, not removing his hands from his face.

Daishou wanted to get off of him and let him take care of it, but then he was hard as well. Maybe they could take care of them together?

"Teru..." Daishou lifted his hands to remove Terushimas from his blushing face. "Do you wanna..."

Terushima knew what he was implying before Daishou even finished the sentence. "N-Not yet. Not like this." He put his hand on the back of Daishous neck and looked him in the eye, "I want it to be more special than this."

"Then, something different?"

Oh _god_ , why did that make Terushima harder? "D-Different like...?"

Daishou experimentally moved his hips against Terushimas, eliciting a gasp from them both.

"Like that?" Daishou looked back down at Terushima for confirmation, to which Terushima nodded.

  
Daishou smiled at him and continued, and Terushima could swore he saw stars that night.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are spelling errors or just any errors in general, please ignore it! I'm half asleep right now because I wouldn't be able to write anything like this when I'm fully awake.


End file.
